Suffering, discomfort, injury and potential long-term disability caused by the necessarily repetitive motion involved with data input, typing, computer interfacing, and electronic gaming remains widespread. Numerous solutions have been proposed and devices/methods have been patented that partially address specific aspects of the repetitive strain problem. There remains a need for a synergistic, ergonomic solution that neither requires learning new skills nor requires discarding skills already mastered such as, for example, touch typing with a standard QWERTY-type keyboard.